Overcomming the Past
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alert decides to face up to the past, and unfortunatly, Prowl get's dragged along... InfernoXRedAlert, JazzXProwl T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Me: haha

**Me: haha! I'm baaaack! Along with your favorite two mech's. Annnndddd, one not so liked. I noticed some people were mad that I allowed Disigenu to live, but trust me, he had to-**

**Inferno: You're giving it all away.**

**Me: Sorry! (Grin's wickedly while Inferno's back is turned.) **

**Red Alert: (twitch, twitch) Inferno… She's grinning.**

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

_Something's wrong. Something is completely wrong. What's wrong? I can't remember…. NO! Something is wrong! Get up!_ Red Alert's optic's online suddenly, sweeping the room as he lunged for his rocket blaster. Instead of seeing Decepticon's or any attack at all, his optic's were met with a tiny, cramped room that was bare of just about anything.

Slowly Red Alert lowered the rocket launcher, and sighed. For some odd reason his glitch had been on overdrive lately, making Ratchet supremely irritated. Red Alert gently placed the rocket back into it's recharge chamber, and silently sat back down, burying his head in his hands.

Almost unbidden, thoughts of the past month rose up. Disingenu, the one who had caused him to loose everything he had. Inferno, the one who had given almost all of it back with a single smile. Inferno, the one who currently was off on a mission, making Red Alert's spark twist in terror that he might somehow die or get hurt…

Then, in a flurry of motion to get his mind off of Inferno, Red Alert opened up his calendar for the first time since he had ever gotten on the Arc. And froze in surprise. It would be his creation day soon.

The hand holding the calendar began trembling as Red Alert, for the first time in many vorns, truly thought about his hometown. Red Alert stared hard at the date, and finally came to a decision.

Silently he curled up on his bunk. Tomorrow Inferno would be coming back, and tomorrow Red Alert would ask Prowl for the one thing that had been often discussed, but never acted upon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The data pad in Prowl's hand dropped, as Jazz stared at Red Aelrt, optic's disbelieving. Red Alert stood there stiffly, well aware that his paranoid glitch was going into an all time high. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But Jazz was already speaking. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. In fact, why don't you take Prowl with you? Both of you can use a vacation."

Inferno said from behind them, making Red Alert turn in surprise, "What's this about a vacation?"

Prowl gazed at Red Alert, optic's warning him that the next time they got alone, Red Alert was going to questioned closely, "Red Alert asked for a vacation."

Inferno stared at Red Alert, who shuffled awkwardly. "I was planning on visiting my home town."

Inferno blinked, his mind instantly making the connection. "But, Red Alert, you—"

"I must."

The tone was flat and toneless. Prowl's optic ridge rose fractionally. "Very well-"

"You and Prowl can go on a vacation while the rest of us take control of the ship." Jazz finished.

"NO!" Came two horrified screams. For a second, both Prowl and Red Alert had a horrible vision of returning to the Arc to find it in ruins, and all bot's drunken, claiming that they had done their jobs.

Jazz looked stunned for a second, when Prime came through the door, frowning slightly. Both of the commanders straitened, as Jazz and Inferno drifted to the sides of the room. _Uh, oh,_ both commanders thought, staring at Prime. _He has the look of wanting to help that somehow manages to get us into even deeper trouble then usual…_

"What's going on?"

"Red Alert is going off for a vacation, so Prowl should go along too." Jazz said from his very safe position of at the door frame.

Both Prowl and Red Alert fixed him with such infuriated glares, Jazz knew that even if this gamble didn't work and Prowl didn't go, he would not be allowed within eighty yards. For the next eighty vorns no doubt.

The thought _almost_ made Jazz want to retract his statement. But then he thought of how hard Prowl had been working lately, and decided against it. Prowl needed a good long rest. Prime was in agreement apparently, for he said, "Very well then, Prowl, you shall accompany Red Alert."

Both exchanged stunned and despairing glances. Only one thought was prevalent in their CPUs'. _The Autobot army is doomed._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Good huh? Poor, poor Red and Prowl. They're going to be stressing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Alert sighed as he and Prowl exchanged despairing glances

Glad to see that you're all still with me. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, seeming how I use my reviews to change small things. But still, I'm glad some like the last chapter. It's very hard for me to come up with something fun to read, and even harder for me to get it down right. P.S., I realized that in my other story in ch. 9, I never told you what the numbers stood for. It stands for 'Inferno'.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert sighed as he and Prowl exchanged wry glances. The entire Arc was celebrating, except for Inferno and Jazz. Jazz because he was currently being ignored by Prowl, and Inferno because he knew exactly what this trip was for. And Inferno couldn't help it if he felt a little possessive of Red, could he?

Prowl asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Remnacon. It was my hometown before it was destroyed."

Prowl's head turned to stare hard at Red Alert, who was busy flying the small ship they were currently in. Prowl had taken over the navigation purposes, thus was the reason why he was asking.

"And, why would you go back after such a long time?"

Red Alert was silent, and Prowl didn't press. The rest of the flight was spent in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The city was still in good shape all that it had a war go through it, and had been abandoned for vorns. Red Alert could still close his optic's and see the towering spires that would glisten in the night sun… an odd sound made him stop to think.

Prowl, who had disembarked right after Red Alert heard it a nanoclick after Red Alert did. "COVER!"

Both ran into the nearest building as a bomb was dropped onto their ship.

Prowl activated his link, praying that it would get to the Arc, and someone would listen to it and not discount it. "This is Prowl, we're under attack, I repeat, we're under attack! We need immediate extraction. Their are an unknown number of bot's—"

BOOM! Gunshot's rang out as Red Alert shouted to Prowl, "Wrap it up! We gotta get out of here!"

Prowl continued quickly, "I repeat, we're under attack, please send back up troops immediately."

Silence fell, a deep eerie silence. Red Alert slipped through the pieces of ancient rubble as he whispered softly, "We'll have to go underground and wait there. The Decepticn's will find us if we stay above ground."

Prowl followed Red Alert, since Red Alert obviously had the greater experience of the city. He only hoped that Red Alert knew what he was doing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The broken camera lay in pieces before Jazz, as he tried to figure out how Sunstreaker had destroyed it. Wheeljack was currently being repaired by Ratchet, so it lay up to him to fix it.

Jazz sat up strait in his seat as a crackling message was received from a far distance. He decided to flick it through, to give him something to do. His energon ran cold however as Prowl's voice broke through, nearly drowned out by the static. "Bzzrt…Prowl, we're under attack Bzzrt.. attack Bzzrt… immediate extraction." Faintly over the crackling message Jazz heard a booming noise, and sounds of shots. Prowl's garbled voice said something indecipherable, and the message ended.

For long seconds Jazz sat in stupefaction, and then he charged out of the office, screaming, "Prowl and Red Alert's in trouble!"

Inferno was the first one who realized what he was saying, and when he did, he could only shake his head in disbelief to cover the fact that it felt as if his spark had just been ripped right out of him. "They couldn't even wait one day before getting attacked, could they?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Decepticon stopped firing, and stared after the retreating shadow. The Autobot was good, the mech had to give him that. Then, his ear's caught a familiar voice. A slight smile curved his faceplate as he said softly, "Well, well, well. Out of all things. Red Alert came back. I suppose the only thing I can do for him is to give him an extra warm welcome."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Sooooo, can anyone guess who the mystery mech is? Huh, huh huh? Ice cream and a night with Red Alert—

Inferno: (picks up author until level with optics) Red Alert is mine. Hands off.


	3. Chapter 3

Yehaha! So far you've all guessed right who the mystery mec is, but Inferno threatened to leave me in a vat of boiling water if I even so much as looked at Red alert, so sorry… No Red Alert for us.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert dropped down into the dark, slightly damp tunnels that wove an intricate web below the city. For a second he was caught up in old memories, of a much younger Red Alert,

"_C'mon, mom say's we're not to play with him."_

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm not sure, but I think it's because he has a glitch. Mom doesn't like those people."_

_The small femme clung to her brothers hand as she glanced back at the small youngling, standing very much alone in the alley way of the city. He looked at her, optics met for a second. The youngling seemed about to take a step foreword, then turned and vanished into the darkness, as her brother continued, "Besides, he likes to play underground apparently."_

"_So?"_

"_Look, not only does he have a glitch, but he likes playing in the forbidden tunnels! Don't you know that's a dangerous combination? Listen, just ignore him."_

Prowl's soft thud beside Red Alert brought him out of memories. "We're right underneath the police section of town. We want to get over to the poor. I know of a couple places where others might of stored energon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"About half of the population of Remnacon actually lived underground. The Decepticons, when they came through and slaughtered everyone, still might have missed some of the energon cubes. I know the most likely places where we can probably find them."

Prowl followed, Red Alert's optic's anxiously shifting from side to side, all of his older, more deeply buried memories rising. For a moment, he could almost hear the acid gurgling…

Red Alert frowned, and listened closer. No, he wasn't imagining it, there was a slight gurgling sound coming from behind… Optic's widened in horror, and Red Alert snarled, "RUN!"

Prowl dashed behind Red Alert, not questioning. He would, later. But for now he had to concentrate on his footing. The slight wetness that coated the floor made his uneasy, and the buildup of rubble made the footing treacherous.

Red Alert whirled into the doorway he had spotted, just as the slight gurgling sound became louder. Prowl stumbled into the room, as Red Alert slammed and locked the door behind him. The room fell into utter darkness, and Prowl asked, "Red Alert, what are we doing here?"

"That gurgling noise wasn't water. It was acid. Once every few breems, they sent acid down the halls to clear them of bats."

"What?"

"The bat's that live in the underground here aren't normal. They can suck out your energon without you noticing. Not enough to kill you, and they'll run if you do notice, but they are a nuisance. And too many of them could suck out enough energon to kill you."

Light's slowly flickered on, and Red Alert looked up from where he had apparently rigged a makeshift flashlight. The light traveled around the room as the gurgling sound became a roaring rush.

Prowl was beginning to understand a little better how Red Alert had gotten his paranoia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The entire Arc had volunteered to go after the two missing bot's, Prime nodded his agreement with the general consensus. "Very well, we need to figure out a plan of attack, and we need information on the city."

Dead silence fell. Prime stared at them, in disbelief. "No one has any idea what to do at all?"

Jazz decided to step up to bat. "I say that we send in four teams. Three will go in through the city's main gates, and the last team will comb the underground for the two." It was the best Jazz had at the moment. He hadn't worked on it very long, and wasn't very good at juggling numbers.

Prime murmured softly, "Primus save us all."

It was only by a supreme act of will that Inferno kept from screaming. He elected to join those above ground, figuring he'd get a faster crack at whoever had gone after Red Alert that way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Decepticon watched angrily as the acid roared beneath him. No sooner had he dropped down the shaft to follow the two, and then he had heard the acid beginning to gurgle. He had instantly shot back up the ladder, with not a moment to spare. Acid was soon flowing over where he had been just 80 nanoclicks before.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Me; Personally, I figure mech's with permanent glitches to be treated like humans with mental problems. People may joke about them, and tease and be cruel to them, but nobody wants to get close. They act as if you could catch mental illness!

Inferno: Calm down.

Me: sorry, it's a sore point. Mom was a teacher to those with mental illnesses, and personally, I found some of those children to be angels on earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmmmm… I really should slow down on this, shouldn't I? Well, for those of you who want both Red alert and Inferno, sorry. They currently have me locked up in a tiny cage where I can only rail at them.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The Arc sped off towards the tiny planet with the city called Remnacon on it. If the city was alive, it might have been smiling. At long last it was getting the attention it deserved, and once again, mech's were learning why you didn't mess with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl and Red Alert sat silently, light off. Five breems had ticked by slowly, and Prowl could tell that the acid was beginning to slow. Then, a thought occurred to him. "How often does this happen?"

"Every orn or so. We should get to the residential areas before it happens again however."

"Anything I should know about that?"

"Well… be careful of the robo rats. Very nasty guy's who will fight you for energon."

"A rat… that fights for energon?"

"Yep, I knew several bots who would train their own rats to do just that. They would bet on which rat would win."

"And did you participate?"

"…No…"An fragment of a memory rose up of the fights, and watching them, alone. Red Alert felt a deep sorrowing loss, and wished with his entire spark that Inferno was here to hold and comfort him. "By the way, any idea on when the rescue team will get here?" Red Alert asked, hoping to get his CPU off of memories.

Prowl was silent, and slowly admitted, "I'm not sure, it all depend on how much of a message they got, and how quickly they respond."

A sad silence hung over them. "We're doomed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno's eyes swept across the room, and he easily made his way to Jazz. Both of them chattered inanely for a few moments, before Jazz asked softly, "Inferno, how much do you like Red Alert?"

"About as much as you like Prowl." Inferno replied, guarded.

Jazz laughed at that, and Inferno smiled himself. "The two illustrious commanders looked as though they thought the arc was doomed when they left, didn't they?"

"Well, we've taken rather good care of it so far."

Both fell silent, thinking about the various smashed camera's, the large pile of paperwork waiting to be done, and the general mess that Sideswipe had created. "We're so dead."

Both ignored the fact that Red Alert and Prowl could be dead at that very second.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert padded through the tunnels, not paying any attention. He knew the way by heart, and thinking about Inferno was much nicer.

Inferno sat down next to Red Alert, laughing heartily. "Ah, Red, you should of seen it! The look on Sunny's face when Bumblebee admitted that he had changed out his paint cube with purple!"

_Red Alert cocked an optic ridge at him, tapping a disk. "But I did see it. And I recorded Bumblebee switching it out too." _

_Inferno sat up, staring at Red Alert closely. "Just how much blackmail material do you have?"_

"_I have enough to make even Prime blush with shame." Red Alert began typing, ignoring Inferno's incredulous look. _

"_Prime. You got blackmail on __**Prime**__?"_

"_Singing in the washroom should suffice." Red Alert said with a strait face. "Just so you know, he has a very __**bad**__ singing voice."_

_Inferno stared at him for a few moments, before settling in next to him, his touch lightly exploring. "Hmm… The wash rack's give me a good idea."_

"_Inferno! I'm work—" The furiously blushing Red Alert was silenced by a single kiss. _

"_Lock the door." Red Alert hissed. "I don't want anyone interrupting us."_

_Grinning, Inferno complied._

Prowl's voice interrupted Red Alert's thoughts. "Do you hear that?"

Red Alert heard nothing, and stated as much. Prowl was clearly frustrated as he said, "There's a slight clicking noise."

"Oh. Those are the bats I told you about."

Prowl said nothing, as they continued through the tunnels. Both were content to let the silence stretch, neither needing empty words or false idea's to keep them going. Both knew it was unlikely they would be rescued.

However, Red Alert felt his spirit's beginning to rise a little when he passed into the residential area. It immediately plummeted as they passed the bodies of deceased mechs, their energon long since drained into the dusty ground. Prowl said nothing, and Red Alert could almost hear Inferno's shocked whisper, _"Boy, this is horrible. I'd like to get my hands on whatever 'con that did this!_"

Red Alert shook his head, and listened. Rat's scurrying feet could be heard softly from the shadows, and Red Alert knew that energon must be around somewhere. Otherwise the rats would of long since abandoned the area. "Energon is nearby. There are still rats."

Together, they began searching, unaware of the pursuit that was close behind.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Read it and weep people, because my mom is going to kick me off the computer for awhile unless I can sneak on. And be nice to the poor mechs. Even if they do have me tied up, I can still goggle.


	5. Chapter 5

The Decepticon wound his way through the underground, at ease with the darkness

Disingenu wound his way through the underground, at ease with the darkness. In fact, he loved this darkness. He could hear Red Alert's soft footfalls ahead, and someone else's, slightly louder footsteps. That made the mech pause. He knew he should report back and tell of the two bot's, but hadn't wanted to. Now…

He eased foreword until he could see around the corner. Red Alert and another mech, not Inferno, stood, searching the area. Disingenu wondered for a few moments if he should separate them, when Red Alert turned, optic's piercing directly into where he stood. For a nanosecond he was sure he had been found out, but then Red Alert shrugged and turned. "Prowl, don't go off too far. The Decepticon's could come at any moment."

Prowl glided to where Red Alert stood, and asked softly, "Where can we hide out?"

Red Alert twiddled with his fingers, frowning. "The old security control room isn't too far away. We can see if the camera's still work. If the area is run over, then my house should do just fine. It's well hidden."

Disingenu smiled, his optic's flashing with malice. He backed up, hearing the two dashing off. With a sigh of happiness, Disingenu moved after them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert and Prowl stared at the building before them. It had the same layer of dust as the tunnels. However, Prowl had already concocted five plans, and two back up, each with a success rate of 50. "I'm going in." Red Alert murmured softly.

Prowl flicked his own weapon out of subspace, nodding. He would provide cover if needed. Red Alert shot off across the empty space, taking up an erratic zigzag shape. No shot's were fired, and Red Alert waved Prowl over. Together, weapon's warmed up and ready, they entered.

The building was obviously disused. A thick carpet of dust, unbroken even by rats testified how long the building was unused. Red Alert dashed down the hall, and settled himself in the seat. Quickly he typed onto the computer, and slowly flickering images appeared in the monitor's. A list of camera's offline appeared before Red Alert, which he quickly scrolled through. "The entire east area of the city is offline. That's probably where the decepticon's are hiding."

"Is it possible to get a message through to the Arc?"

Red Alert typed furiously, ignoring the dust and missing keys. "Yes. Only one though, ten lines long. It'll take the rest of the stored energy, and we'll be on our own."

Prowl nodded, and managed to condense the entire situation into two lines. Red Alert took the next five lines with information about the city. The last three lines were left blank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jazz scowled as Bumblebee came racing into the room. Usually he liked having the small bot around, but when he was trying to figure out someway to find his Prowl— "We got a message from Prowl and Red."

Jazz snatched the paper from Bumblebee's hand, optic's frantically scanning it. He sagged in relief when he found Prowl was unhurt.

Inferno stared at the message, spark constricting as he recognized Red Alert's style of typing. He nearly danced in relief when he read that they were alright so far, and he did get up and dance when they were told where the two currently were. Only two more orns, and Inferno would have Red back.

And Inferno was determined to drag Red to his room and keep him there for the next few vorns for the scare he had received.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The decepticon nodded to him self, and prepared to strike. Silently he primed his own cannon, and stalked through the silent corridors. He smiled, a cold, merciless smile. He could remember when the place had been filled with chattering mech's. Even then, Red Alert had drawn back from large groups. Of course, after he was done with Red, Red Alert had hated a lot more then just crowds.

Slowly he took aim, focusing on 'Prowl' first. It would be fun to see Red alert's terrified face before he too was captured.

BAM! The single shot rang out, and Prowl dropped like a stone. Disingenu stepped out from the shadow's, and strolled casually into the room. Red Alert supported Prowl, attempting to stop the bleeding. He glanced up, optic's burning with fury. The fury faded and turned to fear when he saw who it was. "Disingenu. I though that Inferno—"

"Inferno had tossed me out, expecting me to die a slow and painful death of being slowly corroded away by acid rain. Decepticon's discovered me about two rainfalls later, when I was halfway eaten through." Disingenu bent low, looking Red Alert in the optics. "I survived, and now I'm taking you back with me."

Pure terror filled Red Alert's face, and he reacted automatically. Before Disingenu could blink, the rocket on Red Alert's shoulder went off, streaking towards him. It hit, sending the mech flying back. Red Alert sat stunned, and then hauled Prowl into a room. He closed the door, made a quick scratch on it, and dashed off. Hopefully Disingenu would follow him, and ignore Prowl.

Disigenu painfully pulled himself out of the hole he had created, and saw Red's retreating back. A feral grin stretched across his face, and he started running after, all thought of Prowl knocked out of his CPU. If it had been Inferno, he might of turned back to ensure he wouldn't be interrupted, but he didn't think Prowl would get up any time soon.

The hunt was on.


	6. Chapter 6

The hunt was on

Ok I'm out of the cage. Had to sneak out of course, because now Prowl and Jazz are after me. Nobody's happy with me, are they? Not my parents, not the mechs, not my reviewers. (sniff) If you don't mind me, I'll just go sob in a corner over here…

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

_The hunt was on._ It seemed to echo through the deserted underground, making the normally shy animals peek out from their cover. Their silent, watchful eyes saw as Red Alert ran through the tunnels, attempting to shake off Disingenu. They saw as Disingenu followed after, optic's burning in pure feral joy.

It was clear that the hunter was going to win.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno could feel a cold empty feeling in his spark. It had started shortly after they had gotten the message, and Jazz flinched silently. "I just felt as if something bad happened." Inferno whispered, optics haunted. Jazz nodded, and together they glanced out of the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fighting the Decepticon's turned out to be pitifully easy. It seemed like they hadn't even realized that any Autobot's were in the city, which made Prime wonder. Inferno voiced his own thoughts out loud. "Something isn't right here. They didn't even notice we were here, they obviously have no idea about Red Alert or Prowl, so who was attacking them?"

"Neutrals maybe?"

"Don't make any sense." Some bot snapped from the mass.

Prime groaned in frustration, and snarled, "Oh, and I suppose you have a better idea?"

Silence fell. Inferno and Jazz locked optics, and Jazz motioned to the control tower about a mile away. Both slipped off before they were noticed, fear for their spark mates goading them on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl slowly onlined, feeling slightly wet. Wondering why, he attempted to move. And found he couldn't twitch a finger. He tried his voice box next. It worked, barely. Prowl left his optics offline, straining his audio receivers to their full capability. At last he heard scuffling footsteps, and Prowl allowed his optic's to online. Jazz's head was what first appeared in his vision. Jazz seemed on edge, but Prowl didn't care at that moment. Instead he whispered, "Jazz!"

Jazz's head turned, Inferno appeared right behind him. Prowl gasped out, "A single mech, chased Red Alert into the tunnels. Careful, Acid…" He offlined with that.

Jazz rushed to Prowl as Inferno rushed underground. Each had found what they were looking for, now each had two very different jobs. They parted, without so much as a single look at the other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert panted harshly into the darkness, listening to the chattering of bats. He strained to hear anything that he possibly could. Only bats chattering, sufficiently covering up any approach Disingenu might make.

He passed by several fallen bodies, but froze and backtracked. He began digging beneath the bot's, carefully rearranging them. Then stopped, wondering if it would be all right. He looked at the mechs, and continued digging. They would have to forgive him, because he wasn't about to stop now.

Then he was off again, his CPU hardening. He knew exactly what he should do. What he was going to do. He had to survive, if only to see Inferno smile on last time.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Disingenu paused at the sight of recent digging. He bent low to survey it, and sighed in exasperation. It looked as if Red Alert had gone mental and started digging only to stop.

He passed by, seeming to not noticing the shadow that slipped out from beneath the pile, staring hard.

He called out, humming happily, "Now, now, you know I'll catch up to you soon. Why don't you come out?"

Only silence answered, as Disingenu seemed unaware of the black shadow creeping up. Then, faster then a snake could strike, Disingenu turned, letting loose three shots. Red Alert went down, whimpering in pain. Disingenu bent low over Red Alert, optc's glinting triumphantly. "Now, now, I told you that I would find you, didn't I?"

Red Alert glared back, and Disingenu rocked back onto his heels, surveying the mech. Red Alert hadn't been too hurt, thankfully. Disingenu produced a coil of wire, and quickly bound Red Alert's hands in front. He looked Red Alert over, and flicked off the voice box. While he would like to take the bot now, the acid should be coming soon.

With a gentleness that belied his true nature, Disingenu picked up the desperately squirming Red Alert, and began walking through the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno tracked the two through the dust on the ground. It was clear and easy to tell where they had stepped, and Inferno had eventually figured out Red Alert's pattern, and was about to say that he was close when energon spots began covering the floor. Inferno's spark twisted as he realized that Red Alert was either dead or captured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert's spark twisted in terror as he considered what Disingenu had in store for him. And worse of all, Inferno wasn't here. Red Alert offlined his optics, unable to forget the first time he had met Disingenu…

The black and blue mech towered above the minibots that surrounded him. Red Alert stared at him quietly, his optic's distrusting. Something about this mech set him on edge for some odd reason. The mech smiled, a cool smile that made Red Alert's spark twist. "I'm Disingenu, newly appointed head of security. You must be Red Alert."

"_I see."_

_Red Alert didn't bother confirming his name. He paced ahead of the newbie, optics and auditory receptors straining for something only he could hear. Disingenu watched, amused. One of the commanding minibots' said softly, "He's got a glitch."_

"_Well, won't this be fun then?"_

"_So, you aren't prejudiced against those with glitches?"_

"_No, if I was, my mother would have been disappointed in me." _

"_Very well, we'll leave you two to get better acquainted."_

_The bot's left, leaving behind two mechs. The silence stretched long and thin. Finally Disingenu spoke. "I've heard about you before. The unconfirmed wander of the tunnels, which knows them better then anyone else. I also heard that you have a glitch." Disingenu smiled slightly, "you should be gratefully really, that I even agreed to be with you."_

_Confusion, sweet and pure flashed through Red Alert's optics, and Disingenu could almost hear the paranoia glitch kicking in. Oh yes, Red Alert would be a fun little toy to play with for now._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Oh my, whatever will happen to poor Red? Will he escape? Will Inferno come and save him? Guess you'll just have to find out. (evil grin)


	7. Chapter 7

Inferno tracked desperately, ignoring all attempts to contact him

(eats cookies and muffins) I feel better now. But this chapter was written in my very angsty state, so don't blame me if it's too dark for you. I shall state my warnings right now. It has hinted rape, and forced kissing. You can probably skip this chapter completely if it offends you. So, don't say I didn't warn you, and if you try to sue, I'll sic Ironhide on you along with Prowl.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno tracked desperately, ignoring all attempts to contact him. He was going to find Red Alert, if it was the last thing he ever did. Carefully he kept all thoughts of Red Alert being hurt or dead out of his CPU.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Disigenu placed Red Alert on the abandoned bunk; optic's caressing every part that he could see. Red Alert shrank beneath Disigenu's gaze, trying to curl up into a tiny ball.

Disigenu shook his head as he said in a slow, mocking tone, "Now, now Red Alert, you really should be over the whole shyness stage. But, I noticed that you've seemed to forgotten my lessons lately."

Red Alert stared mutely back, optics blank as a wall. Disingenu's hand flicked out, prodding a delicate bundle of wires. Red Alert convulsed in pain, a scream forming in his voice box, when Disingenu bent over and hissed, "I said that you've forgotten my lessons. Isn't that correct?"

Red Alert nodded, a small tiny nod. Disingenu said heavily, "I'm not sure if I can stand failures. After all, it was your failure that brought the entire city to ruin."

Red Alert's optics glanced away, filled with shame at the reminder of his one time failure. One time had been more then enough to keep Red Alert on task. Disingenu bent low as he whispered, "But your failing again. Especially with that mech, Inferno."

Red Alert stiffened. Inferno's name falling from Disingenu's lips suddenly seemed to taint the name. Disingenu continued, heedless, "How long have you allowed him to take first place in your spark instead of your job?"

_Inferno_, the name seemed to echo in Red's CPU, brushing away the confusion. Inferno was pure. Inferno was _his_. And nothing would stand in his way. Inferno would come— He had someone to lean upon, unlike the first time. He scrunched into a tiny ball, optics burning with hatred as he remembered the first time they had interfaced…

--

Red Alert was tense, as he listened to Disingenu move around behind him. He wondered for a few moments if he should turn, but decided against it. So he never saw the hand that descended, resting lightly on his leg. Red Alert flinched backwards. Or tried to anyways. He was trapped against the wall.

Disingenu bent foreword, staring Red Alert right in the optics. "It's been a quiet night so far, hasn't it?"

Red Alert nodded, not trusting his voice yet. It seemed to be lost, but his self-diagnostic test that was constantly running told him that it was working. Disingenus' head tilted slightly, as a slow, scary smile curved his faceplate. "Red, you look so flustered."

He leaned foreword slowly, optics never leaving Red's. Red Alert had time enough only for one crazed thought that flashed through his CPU. 'If he gets any closer we're going to be kiss—'

The thought was cut off in a flood of panic and surprise as Disingenu leaned the rest of the way across, and cut off all distance between them. A tongue roughly shoved its way in, mixing fluids, and tasting what Red Alert had to taste eagerly.

For a few nanoclicks Red Alert was stunned, then he tore himself away. In two nanoclicks he was halfway across the room. His voice shook slightly as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Disingenu rose from his seat still smiling. "What ever are you afraid of?" He moved closer, in slow, measured footsteps.

Red Alert backed up slightly, then shook his head, confused. Something inside of him was saying something, but he couldn't hear it. The glitch was – LOOK OUT!

He took an automatic step back. Right into the waiting arms of Disingenu. The black and blue mech purred softly, "Really Red, and here I thought that you didn't want to do it."

Red Alert thrashed inside of the mech's grip, panic overriding any of the carefully set up systems against his glitch. Disingenu tutted softly, and held him down with a single arm. Red Alert opened his mouth, about to ask someone to help, when he realized he had no one. No one wished to know him, and he was alone and trapped.

Terrified beyond thought, he tried lashing out, but was stopped in the most unexpected way. Disingenu's hand had reached down, and was gently stroking a bundle of sensitive wires that Red Alert wasn't even sure he had. "No." he moaned softly, still struggling slightly.

Disingenu smirked as his other hand became busy. "Listen to you. I would think that you don't want it, but you obviously do." He said, his optics flashing triumphantly.

Red Alert again contemplated screaming for help, but realized something. He was alone. No one was going to help him. No one wanted to help him. There was no one…

--

Disingenu bent until he was positioned right above Red Alert. Then came the careful, petting strokes. Red Alert moaned softly as his treacherous wires began to heat up, responding eagerly to the masterful touch. He wondered for a moment if he was back where it had all began, but no. Now he knew. Someone was here, coming. Silently he sent out a plea that had been hidden for countless vorns. _Inferno, help me!_

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Yeah… this chapter is so short, but I wanted to leave it on that note. And I admit, the pre scene wasn't what I was hoping for at all, but it'll have to suffice for now… But I'm suddenly feeling much better. I think I'll come out of my corner now. But, be warned, I have… nothing… Why can't I have anything?


	8. Chapter 8

Inferno stopped mid-step, as he thought he heard a shout

Ok, sorry that it took so long, but my stupid computers had some troubles. XD

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno stopped mid-step, as he thought he heard a shout. He glanced around warily, ready for an attack. There was none. Instead, the darkness and gloom of the city seemed to press down on Inferno, making his shudder.

He determinedly kept on walking, thinking that if it was affecting him this much, then Red Alert must truly be suffering right now. Well, no, Red Alert had always been more at home in the dark, quiet places then anywhere else. Inferno pushed aside the thought aside as he concentrated on the tracks. They led off to the side, and Inferno's auditory receptor caught a faint noise. Quietly he gripped his weapon and followed the noise.

It soon swelled to a low moan that was reminiscent of a bot interfacing with another. Inferno's spark twisted, as he thought furiously, _they're raping him!_

Inferno charged, not bothering to think out a plan.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disingenu smiled as he listened to Red Alert moan, feeling him writhe and twist beneath his hands. Greedily he ripped opened the chassis, exposing Red Alert's spark, as Red Alert's harsh panting and moan's goaded him on. He opened his own chassis, and was about to join the two sparks, when an enraged bellowing sound made him turn, scrambling for his gun.

He managed to get off two shots before Inferno crashed into him, sending both flying. Red Alert fell off the bunk, stunned. Slowly he gathered his wits about him as he scrambled to reach the pack that lay on the ground. Inside would be a knife, and hopefully he could find his rocket launcher. A particularly large bang made Red Alert flinch, but he kept on moving. His bound hands fell on the pack, and triumphantly he pulled out the knife.

Inferno's enraged voice snarled, "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!"

Disingenu sneered, "Oh? Are you really?"

Red Alert sawed through his bonds, as his auditory receptors caught a slight rumbling noise. Recognizing it, he sawed even faster, optics flickering to the open door. The bond's snapped, and Red Alert sighed in relief as he felt the energon once again circulating. Then, patiently he waited.

Disigenu and Inferno battled ever closer to the open door, as the slight rumbling turned to a rushing roar.

Acid began running by, but Red Alert's optics was locked on the fighting two mech's. When the chance presented itself, he charged.

Inferno had only one thought and that was to kill this smirking mech in front of him. This mech was the one that had cause Red Alert countless pain, and sparkbreak. He wasn't expecting Red Alert to suddenly hurtle foreword, tossing Disigenu out of the room. Nor was he expecting Red Alert to slam and lock the door behind Disingenu. "Red, what are you doing?" he raged, bloodlust unsatisfied, "I'm going to rip him to shreds!"

Red Alert shook his head, as his optic's became pale with sudden exhaustion. "Leave it be. Acid is coming down the hall way, and not even he can survive being melted."

Inferno was about to say more, but thought better of it. Instead he knelt down next to Red Alert, checking for wounds. He scowled as he found the three bullet wounds, but already Red's body was healing. There wasn't much he could do.

But still, Inferno paced up and down the length of the room, searching for anything that might ease Red Alert's pain. As he worked, Inferno could hear faint screaming noises. They occurred only every once in awhile, and faint, so Inferno ignored them.

Red Alert flinched every single time he heard the screams, spark quivering in a mixture of terror and relief. He wasn't sure what terrified him, but he was relieved that Disingenu was gone, dead. Killed by the city that he had emptied. Yet, somewhere in his CPU, something else mourned, making his feel guilty.

Shouldn't he be glad, rejoicing? Why did he feel so empty? Red Alert curled into a tiny ball, trying to empty his mind. Suddenly it all seemed like too much. His body slowly began shutting down. Infernos' soft voice didn't penetrate his fogged CPU, but he felt the calming presence of one who he trusted, and allowed himself to slip into recharge.

Inferno stared down at the sleeping Red Alert, and slowly knelt. He had spent the past few clicks trying to get Red Alert to wake up, but apparently Red wasn't so willing. Inferno gathered up the sleeping bot into his arms, and leaned against the door. He sighed, hugging his spark mate close. "Red, Red, Red, I'm not ever going to let you out on a vacation if you can't do so without getting attacked."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The treck back through the tunnels was long and hard, even harder for Red Alert as they passed by fallen mechs. He would murmur their names, optics dim in sorrow. Inferno, unable to bear it, eventually told Red Alert to recharge, and he would carry Red out.

Ratchet was waiting, along with the entire Arc. Inferno managed a slight smile as he passed Red Alert over, but his optics were on the underground deep beneath the regular city. _I wonder how long Red Alert played beneath in places where no one else knew. Did his creator's ever care?_

Inferno shook his head. Red Alert would have to answer those questions. Later though. They did have time left. After all, Disingenu was beaten.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Nope, this isn't the last chapter. So hold on there. By the way, I need feedback. I'm thinking (remember, key word is _thinking_) of doing a story when the two come to earth in the 2007 movie. However, I'm having trouble with what sort of humans I want. (Don't worry, it won't be mechXhuman. Don't see how it works anyways. XD) Should I make the male outgoing, happy, and free? Or should he be like Red Alert, where he's paranoid, hates to be touched, and all-in-all, get's annoyed by the human female?


	9. Chapter 9

Inferno paced up and down the length of the room, searching for anything that might ease Red Alert's painful hands

Hmmm… well, last chapter. Enjoy, I tried to make this mostly fluff, with only a hint of angst here of there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl and Red Alert lay side by side on the Arc, both not daring to online their optics quite yet. Red Alert spoke aloud, "I suppose… we'd have to do it sometime."

"Yes, after all, there is a 0.0001 chance that the Arc is still in one piece."

Ratchet snarled from the other side of the med bay, "What, we only got that much of a chance?"

"My original calculations was 0.000001, but I realized that you and Prime could maybe keep down the damage."

The twin's could be heard rushing around outside, as a loud explosion rocked the Arc. "Wheeljack knocked it down much lower than what it would have been usually."

The sound of an arc wielder could be heard hitting someone just entering into the med bay. Wheeljack's injured and hurt voice said, "Ratchet! Please! I'm not sure how, but only my right hand was blown off, even though the device was under my left! I wonder how that worked, I'll have to duplicate the experiment sometime-"

Prowl and Red Alert's voices interrupted as they snapped back, "--after you clean up the mess. And then you will be needing to serve some time cleaning up the mess hall since you obviously are not obeying the law that says all of your experiments are to be conducted in the blast room to keep from extensively damaging the arc."

"Wow, both of them seem really short tempered today." Ironhide observed as he waited for Ratchet to complete his tune up.

Prowl's irate voice cut him off, "And how would you feel if you were forced to go on a vacation, and no sooner do you get there, you're attacked?"

"True." Came Ratchet's amused voice. "That was not restful at all. I say that we send them off to a small, out of the way planet next time."

"There will not be a next time." Red Alert said in frigid tones. "I don't trust that you all will survive a week with either of us gone."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took nearly three orns to sort out the mess that had been made. During that time, the entire Arc had to relearn why you didn't mess with Prowl. The furious police cruiser could and would throw any into the brig for the slightest insult, toe out of line, or anything he could get his hands on.

Red Alert was worse. He blackmailed nearly half the crew into keeping in their quarters. When the Arc was at last quiet, the two of them met. "It looks like our hard work paid off."

"Yes. I don't think anyone will be suggesting that we should take vacations anytime soon."

"And best of all, it's finally quiet."

Both left satisfied, as the unusually silent Arc continued on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert leaned against Inferno, breathing softly, wondering what to say about Inferno's question about Disingenu. Red Alert spoke slowly, carefully. Inferno listened much closer then he usually would have had, sensing the struggle behind Red Alert's carefully chosen words. "You know, the first time, I didn't have anyone, and I nearly suicide."

Inferno wrapped one arm around his sparkmate, thanking Primus that Red Alert hadn't actually done so. Red Alert continued, "But this time… It was different. Because I knew you were coming. My glitch knew, and my CPU knew, and my spark knew. So… Thank you. For coming."

Inferno's head dipped for a kiss, and softly he breathed into Red's auditory receptor, "Really Red, you're going have to trust me a little more then that. Since you're going to be mine for as long as you live."

"Pity. It just doesn't seem long enough." Red Alert murmured, as he lost himself inside Inferno's embrace.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Wow, this chapter is pitifully short. Anyways, that's the end folks. Have fun! Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
